Misadventures of Gastly, Haunter, and Gengar, Chapter 3 The Caterdle
"I wonder what all that was about." Haunter told the two. "Yeah, he's pretty crazy. Good thing we beat him up!" Gastly cheered. "I wonder what that Zubat is up too though." Gengar wondered. "He's maybe crying or eating bugs, or something like that." Gastly guessed. "Well he might be plotting revenge on us, who knows." Haunter spoke up. "Well if he is, I guess we have to train for his comeback." Gengar told them. Suddenly, the door knocked. Haunter tought it was Zubat, so he got out his Egg Bomb. (Which they also stole from Chansey.) Once they opened the door, Haunter threw the Bomb at the person. "TAKE THIS!!!" He screamed. "What was that for!!!" Said the person. "Oops sorry...." Haunter told him. The person was the Reporter of the Ghost House, which was a male Jellicent. "I heard you three fought out with, The Ghostly Skull, how did it turn out?" He reported them. "It was pretty good." Gengar said. Gastly then screamed telling the reporter everything. "Pretty good?! It was AWESOME!! We beat him up and he cried like a baby! Now he won't be off on the streets of the Ghost House!!" He told the Reporter. "Very good info, guys!! I will right this up on the newspaper, and it will be on the next episode of, "Nightly News"!!" Jellicent told them, proudly. "Great! So will we be on the news?" Gengar asked. "Yep, and more too! See you guys in a few hours!" The reporter then left. Meanwhile, at the lair of the Golbat. "Wait let me get this straight, you evolves!?" The Duskull asked. "Yep, and I fell better and stronger now!!" Golbat remarked. "Now that the PokeFUSION is done, let's test it out." Golbat picked the PokeFUSION up. He tested it out on a Caterpie, and a Weedle. And to his surprise, the fusion worked! But, they came out ugly. "You think that's a bit gross?" The Ghostly Skull asked. "Of course not, after all, they are bug types." Golbat answered. "Well you got a point there." The Ghostly Skull replied. "Well what do we do with it? Play around?" The Ghostly Skull asked. "What NO! Only a idiot would play with a Caterdle. No offense to the Caterdle of course." His master responded. "Coming from the guy who named that a Caterdle...." The Ghostly Skull replied. SO Golbat let out the Fusion Pokemon, so he can attack Gengar and his friends. Meanwhile, the three were getting ready to be on TV. "What do you think we will do? Eat?" Gastly asked them. "Eat? Well only if we have a after Party, I guess." Gengar replied. The Wild Caterdle broke inside their room. "What this!?" Haunter asked loudly. "I know, I will use Night Shade!" Gastly said. "No, I will use Sucker Punch, which will knock him out for sure." Haunter said. But, instead, they both used the moves at the same time. Caterdle didn't understand anything, he didn't know why he was there. He quickly dodged their moves. "Hey, this guy is pretty cute! I think we should keep him as a pet!" Gengar told the two. As sone as Caterdle heard this, he jumped in joy. "Well he is pretty cute, and we never had a pet, let's keep him!!" Gastly Cheered. And so they maked him their pet. And named him Jorge. To Be Continued.... Category:Chapters Category:Sidestories Category:Misadventures of Gastly, Haunter, and Gengar